Bound By Blood (Claire's POV)
by Alarica Glory Ange
Summary: Everything in my life is fine and dandy until my friend Ava and I go to Taggart's farm and meet the 'Bat out of Hell'. As soon as I see him, something in the back of my mind sparks, something from my past. It intrigues me so much that I can't stay away from him, I keep getting dragged back to him. It turns out, he wants something from me too, something much deeper.
1. Past

**My girlfriend and I don't own the Creeper. Claire is my character however so please don't take her (without my permission) enjoy~**

* * *

I am born by both heaven and hell, both God and Satan. My true father is God but I was born to a demon, a demon who's husband is Satan. I am raised up believing I am a full-blood demon, a Succubus. Although I am one, I never had the thought of going into a man's dream and violating him, it just isn't my nature, especially at my age, 10. I gaze around my familiar room and climb off my bed. "Daddie!"

My father walks in, his feathered wings and gentle features masking what he truly is, the lord of demons. "Yes Claire?"

I run over to him and hug him, wrapping my small arms only half way around him. He laughs and picks me up against him, "what do you want?"

"Can we walk around?" I look up at him and give my best puppy-dog face and he grins.

"Sure Angel."

I squeal in happiness and wiggle in his arms, my tail wagging quickly. My father sets me down and takes my small hand in his, "where is Royal?"

"He's over there." I point to the corner by the door and my dog trots out of his bed and over to me, leaving a trail of fire behind him from his feet. Fire coming from his eyes, tail and around his ankles. Black leather wings sprout from his back and fold neatly on his back. He licks my face, wagging his tail as he does it. I giggle and wrap my arms around his neck and rub my head on his. He barks and wags his tail more.

"Come Claire." My father moves out of my room and out into the hall. Royal moves under my legs and picks me up onto his back and walks out of he room. I giggle and hold onto his neck. My father, Royal and I walk through the hallway and out of our house. We walk around for a while and come to a house. Royal trots over to it and I can see inside through a window, a boy with leather wings and white fuzzy hair and a younger one with straighter black hair with black feathered wings. The older one is hanging what looks like a necklace above the younger ones head, grinning while the younger tries to jump for it. "What are those?" I look at my father.

"Oh, thees are just some Galileuses. They think they are demons." he laughs,"the other demons are planing to exterminate them tonight."

"Exterminate?"

"Yes, kill them off." He watches the two children through the window.

I whimper, "why?"

"They are a weak specie anyway." He moves away from the house and walks away. Royal follows him. I frown and watch the house as we walk away and begin thinking about the two boys.

* * *

**Hope you liked the first chapter! If you'd rather read the Creeper's POV this is the link s/9469439/1/Bound-By-Blood-Axel-s-POV**


	2. Ava and Information

Royal jumps onto my stomach and prances around on it, barking happily. "Royal..." I groan out and pick him up off my stomach and set him down. He watches me with his light blue eyes, wagging his tail and panting with his adorable little tongue hanging out. Smirking, I pick him up and climb off my bed. He cuddles in my arms against my chest and wags his tail as I walk down my stairs and out to my kitchen. Tomorrow is the day Ava and I go to Taggart's farm to see their 'Bat from hell', I smirk to myself, I'll be the judge of that. Royal wiggles out of my arms and lands on his dog bed at the bottom of the stairs. I hear a knock on the door and walk over to the door and look out it to see Ava standing on my door step. I unlock the door and open it and Ava walks in and hugs me. Hugging her back, I laugh "hi to you too."

She moves away from me and ruffles my hair, grinning, "howdy do there."

"Howdy?" I giggle.

"Yes, howdy." She smirks at me.

"So, have you found anything else out about at bat guy?"

"Actually, no, but I did find pictures." She takes my hand and pulls me to the living room and sits me down on my couch and sits next to me. She pulls out her smartphone from her pocket and turns it on and pulls up her internet. "Look." I take her phone and look at the picture of this creature.

"Well. That looks very, interesting." I admit.

"Ugly thing isn't it?" Ava cringes in disgust.

"Yeah." I lie. I watch the phone more, hes not ugly. I mean, not really since he is super thin I guess it kinda makes him look odd. I pinch the phone's screen and zooms it into his face and my eyes widen. There are things on his face, all bundled together like a beehive on his face. Except, its not a beehive and there are no bees. Royal jumps up onto the couch besides me and looks at the phone and begins growling. I have had Royal since I was a child, my father breeds hellhounds and gave me one to raise myself. Royal is special though, he has a normal dog form and puppy form, a husky and wolf hybrid, which is what he is in right now. "Royal, its alright." I pet his head and he growls at the screen louder.

"Whats wrong with him?" Ava asks.

"I don't know..." I look at the screen and back at Royal, he obviously doesn't like the picture. I turn off the phone's screen and hand it back to Ava and she slides it back into her pocket. Royal stops growling and lays across my lap. I sigh and rub his head. For some reason the man in the picture looks oddly familiar. Maybe I have met him before, and that explains why Royal is growling at it, but why?

"Well, I'll catch you later. Then we can go see that thing tomorrow." She pets Royal's head and climbs off the couch and leaves.

I climb off the couch too and go out of my house. I make my wings appear and spread them, they are blood red with pink on the tip of each feather and also have speckles on them that looks like golden glitter. I fly up into the air and fly around my house and into the bright blue sky.

* * *

Axel's POV story: s/9469439/1/Bound-By-Blood-Axel-s-POV


	3. Bat out of Hell

Ava comes back to my house the next morning. We both get ready and head out at sunset to my dark purple convertible challenger that has dark pink stripes across the hood and trunk. We slide into the seats and drive to Taggart's farm. It takes about an hour to get there and I park in front of the barn. We both get out and go into the barn to be stopped by a 30 year old man, Jack Jr. "This is where the creature is right?"

The man nods, "yep." He jerks his head toward the sign above the barn saying 'Bat out of Hell. Look $5 Photo $10', "five bucks, each. You take any pictures and that's ten more bucks."

Ten dollars for a picture? Ha! Yea right. We both take five dollars out of our pockets and hand it to him. We walk in to see the same creature that was in the pictures hanging up on the wall. His skin is shrunken into his body and almost appears as if he has no organs at all. The skin things around his head looked like they were in the picture, bundled up around his face. His wings are leather, spread out against their will and all his body parts are tied to the wall with rope. The arms and legs are tied down against the metals bars behind him, making him look crucified.

"What is that thing?" I hear Ava ask from beside me, and it makes me notice the old man sitting next to a large harpoon looking thing. The dog gets up from beside the old man and walks over to me and rubs it's head on my hand. I smile and rub it's head.

"Some type of demon." The old man says.

I look back up at the creature, no... Not a demon, something else.

"How did you kill it?"

"Home-made harpoon, along with stabbing it through the heart." Jack replies while looking at the harpoon next to him.

That poor creature... My eyes widen at my own thoughts, why do I feel sympathy for this thing? Well, maybe its because he was just stabbed a lot and shot by harpoons... I take this chance to walk up closer to it and take a picture with my phone, ten dollars my ass...

"It's so weird... and ugly." Ava walks over next to me so she is standing under him too.

I hear Jack laugh, "you should have seen it while it was still alive."

"Why are you sitting there like that?" I ask him, "like you are waiting for something."

He looks up at the creature, "just a day, or maybe even a few more hours."

"Okay Ava, we should leave now." I turn and walk out of the barn, ignoring Ava's grumbling behind me. We get back in my car and i drive back to her house and drop her off. By then it is night time and as I begin driving to my house I past the Taggart farm again. I stop and pull out my phone and look at the picture I took of the creature. Maybe if I sneak in... I drive over to the farm and park a mile away and climb out. I run to the farm and slide inside the barn and see that Jack and Jack Jr. are no where around. A breath of relief flows out of my lungs; I didn't even notice I was holding my breath. Something looks different about him... The skin that was around his face is now pulled back and his wings aren't spread. Then my ears pick up something, something like, breathing. I stare at him in misbelief. No, there is no way he is alive.

"...Hey..." I say slowly and unsurly. His head flings up and he hisses at me, barring large sharp teeth. I flinch back in response, "rawr... Fine I won't help you then." Blood drips out of his wounds and pools beneath him on the ground, blood that wasn't running before. He seems to ignore me because he moves his arms, trying to get the ties undone. I don't know whats wrong with me, but watching him be in distress like that makes me angry at Jack. I look around the room, maybe there is something I can use to get him down. Hoe? No. Shovel? No. How about a rake? It is crazy enough to work. Grabbing the rake, I walk over to beneath him and stab and pull at the restrains and rip the tie off his wrist. He moves his now freed hand to his his feet and undoes the ties and then his wrist. He digs his claws into the wall behind him and slowly moves down to the ground. I grip the rake tighter, in case he tries to lunge at me or something. He falls down onto his knees and makes a hiss in pain.

I set the rake down and slowly go over to him and offer my hand to him. He looks up at me with pale, dead eyes and then at my hand and cautiously takes it. I help him up to his feet and put my hand around his back so he can lean against me and not fall. The sound of footsteps erupts from outside and I hear the creature growl from beside me, he apparently heard it too. I lead him over to a pile of hay and lay him down in the back of it, I sit next to him and watch as Jack and his son run into the barn. They are yelling at each other about how he would come back. I drag the creature out of the barn while the two have their back turns and lay him against the fencing. "Stay here." I tell him and head back into the barn and close the doors behind me.

"What the hell was that?" I hear Jack say and they both look around frantically. My head sprouts wolf ears on the top of my head and a tail grows out of my butt. My body grows larger and more dog-like as I turn into my werewolf form. I run over to Jack Jr. and tackle him to the ground and begin ripping his body apart, but masking my claw marks with the marks of a rake. Jack's yells in fear fill my ears and I look over at him, covered in blood. I look down at his chest and make his heart stop pumping long enough for him to pass out. After he passes out I let his heart pump again and I turn back to my mortal form. I drag Jack Jr.'s body out of the barn and out to the creature. He looks at the body and begins eating the limbs and organs and rips out his own limbs and organs. He screeches in pain and they grow back in, completely healed. I stare at him wide eyed, "that is so cool..." I look at his eyes and notice they are different color, "wow you don't ever need colored contacts do you?"

He looks up at me and smirks. He stands up and walks away from me. "Your welcome..." I say after him and go out to my car and drive back to my house.


	4. The Factory

Last night was when I met and freed the creature. I have done more research on him and found out that people call him 'The Creeper'. I shut my laptop and turn from it, sighing. Nothing has told me what he is. Jack said he was a demon, but I could definitely sense that he is not. Something about him though... It just makes me want to go back to him, something familiar about him and kind. However, he obviously didn't feel the same way about me. I run my hand through my bangs of my dark red curly hair and it springs back into place. What is it about him that won't let me get him off my mind? And that grin... I lean back into my chair and bring my leg up to my chest and smirk. Yes, that grin. Probably the most boyish and sexiest grin I have ever seen. I bring out my phone again and look at the picture and compare the picture to my last memory of him.

I slide out of my chair and put my phone back in my pocket and go to my bathroom. After turning the shower on and taking my clothes off, I get in and clean off my body and hair. I climb out later and dry off and put on a short white skirt and tight pink shirt. Sliding my phone into my skirt pocket, I go down stairs and to my car. I turn it on and drive around and I stop in front of a factory I haven't seen before. The factory looks old and deserted, I guess it wouldn't be to much trouble to adventure in it. I go into the factory and walk through the water on the ground and at this point, I wish I worn tennis shoes instead of flip flops. The sound of voices makes me stop in my tracks. The voices are coming down from the same hallway I am in, and it sounds like three boys. I walk a little closer and see them, and one sees me and grins.

"Well, what is this? What's a girl like you doing wandering down here?" The oldest one says, obviously the leader.

"Just. Adventuring, that's all. What are you doing here." I back up from them.

"A girl like you shouldn't be down here." He replies.

His friend moves around behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, "something could eat you..." He says in my ear and softly bites my neck flirtingly. I scowl in response and I hear the youngest say, "guys... We should let her go.. I don't feel good about this.. I want to leave.."

"Oh shut up you pussy." The oldest snarls at him. I watch as the youngest's eyes scan the hallways and then widen in fear and his body stiffen. I put my hands on the boy's hands who is holding me and run my fingers softly against his skin. "You know..." I begin, "you shouldn't touch a lady without permission." I grab his wrist and twists it while moving behind him and pins it to his back and he yells in pain, "its very impolite." I whisper into his ear.

The leader of the group pulls a pistol out and points it to my head, "let go of him." He threatens.

The youngest begins making a stuttering noise and the oldest looks over at him, "what's your problem?" His eyes follow the youngest's and his eyes widen as he drops his gun to the ground. I look where they are and see the Creeper's eyes glowing in the darkness. I let go of the boy and hold his shirt and pin him against me so he can't run. The Creeper grins, and I groan slightly at the sight of it. "Oh fuck!" The leader shoves the youngest behind him and picks his gun back up and shoots at the Creeper five times. The Creeper growls loudly in pain and drops down and grabs his wrist and yanks his hand off and throws him against a wall. The youngest yells in fear and runs away down the hall. The boy moves down and grabs the gun, he shoots the Creeper three times in the back of the head and four times in the back. He then elbows me hard in the ribs.

I scream in pain and kick hard in the crotch, "so much for being flirty asshole." He yells loudly in pain and drops down face first into the concrete and passes out then drowns from the water. I watch the Creeper turn his head and look at me and I stare back at him. He turns away and starts to walk down the hall towards where the youngest ran. "Wait. Your bleeding pretty badly..." I say to him and he stops and looks at me. He sits against a wall and puts his hand against the back of his head and closes his eyes, cringing at the pain. I walk over to him and see blood all over his white hair. I kneel by him and try to look at his wound but his hand is over it. He turns his head and looks at me with a look on his face that shows he doesn't want me near him. I ignore the look and lightly move his hand away and look at his wound, "I'm sure you could just eat some of the guy's head I just killed and you'll be fine." I say. He just watches me in return and I let go of him and look at him. He stands up and goes over to the body of the boy and eats part of his head and brain. I look away as he does it, since it is pretty gross. The clinking of bullets hitting the concrete floor makes me turn my attention back to him and I see the bullets laying on the ground.

"Tell me why we keep running into each other." The Creeper says.

"Coincidence." I watch him, surprised he can talk and is even talking to me.

"Why are you in here."

"Because I saw it and wanted to adventure. Why are you in here." I ask.

"I live here." He says.

"Oh, well." I begin, "that explains it." He smirks in response. I watch him, as his gets rid of the bodies and think about how lucky I am that I didn't get raped.

"You should leave now." he says to me after he finishes.

I look back at him, "maybe I don't want to."

"You should," he replies, "I'm not a good person to be around."

I walk over to him so I an right in front of him, I reach up and cup his chin and grip it slightly, "I'm not a good person to be around either."

He grins in response.

"What." I frown.

"You seem very vicious." He says sarcastically.

"And you seem very sexy." I say slightly sarcastically and smirk at him.

"I hear that I'm ugly way to much to give a shit anymore." He grabs me by the neck hard and throws me against a wall and holds me there with his hand on my throat tightly, "now, are you leaving or not?"

I wince and scowl at him, "fine."

He then throws me into the water on the floor and I wince again, "run out of here human. I'm giving you ten seconds. If you're not out by then. I'll find you in here and kill you."

I get up, "your welcome for saving you." I then leave the factory, "asshole." Fishing my keys out of my skirt pocket I unlock my car and get in and shut the door. I rest my head against the headrest and close my eyes, then open them when I hear the flapping of wings but I only see nothing.


	5. Contained

I drive away from the old factory and out to a bar in the city. Although I appear to be 18 I have an ID that says I am 21. I walk into the bar and sit at the counter and drink a few drinks. After finishing two, I drive back home and park in my driveway and climb out of my car. Two giant jolts shock through my body and my body begins spazzing and I fall onto the ground, groaning in pain. Everything goes dark as I pass out. My body is lifted and taken away from my house.

I hear a growl and flapping of wings before I become conscious. My eyelids slowly rise and I look around to see myself trapped in a large dome inside a building. My body is still weak and asleep, so I rest on the ground for a few minutes until I can feel my body again. I sit up and look around again, there is a wooded area, a lake, a sand pit and a grass field, which I am laying on. The sound of banging erupts around the dome and I turn my head towards the sound. It is coming from the other side of the dome, I get up and go over to it and see the Creeper slamming into the dome's glass.

Great... I'm stuck in here with him. But part of me is happy I am stuck with him. Suddenly he roars loudly in pain and falls to the ground and his body begins twitching. I go over to him and drag him over to the wooded area, the dome must have shocked him because he isn't moving at all and all he is doing is staring at the ceiling of the dome. After I pull him under the trees he slowly sits up. I move away from him and climb up a tree to sit on the branch. I hear him growl and roll my eyes in response.

I look around the dome once again to see where everything is and how I could possibly escape. Suddenly I hear wings behind me and I turn to see the Creeper flying across the dome. He lands at the sand pit and I hear him growl when I hear something run through the trees beneath me. I look down and see a human running and the Creeper runs after him and tackles him, biting into his neck. I look away and drop out of the tree and move to the grass area of the dome and lay down. Normally I sleep in my underwear, so I sit up and take off my clothes, not caring at all that there are people watching them. I fall asleep with my hand on my stomach.

I hear wings flying close to me and the sound of feet landing next to me. The sound of something inhaling like, smelling sounds from my neck. Then I feel a tongue against my neck, a small moan sounds from my neck and I shift in my sleep. The smelling noise moves down my body and stops at the center of my hips. The sound stops and is replaced with the feel of the same tongue, another moan sounds from my throat and it pulls away, leaving me cold and alone.


	6. Hidden

I wake up the next night and notice my body is dirty and disgusting. I sit up and stand, taking notice that the Creeper is no where in my sight, but I can perfectly remember someone licking me last night. Shrugging, I walk over to the lake and get completely naked. I test the water with my foot and find out that it is warm so I step in, waist high. The water feels nice. My eyes close and I purr softly and splash water onto my body, rinsing off the dirt and muck off my skin. I also run my hair through my knotted hair and frown, I hate it when my hair is like this. The curls have matted together and formed knots.

I continue brushing through my hair with my fingers, trying to separate them and fix my hair. Its not working so well. A few minutes later I give up and rinse off the rest of my body. The water begins to ripple from the side of the lake and I glance over to see the Creeper naked and cleaning the blood off himself. I glance over his nicely sculpted body and bite my lip. I notice what I am doing and force myself to look away from him and growl quietly at my mind. The water ripples more as he moves away from the lake and flies back to the wooded area. I move out of the lake as well and wipe off the water from my body and put my clothes back on. The feeling of eyes watching me makes me look around the dome and search for cameras and find none.

I walk over to the grass area and hear the Creeper roar loudly and yell, "let us out!" I close my eyes and listen to the surroundings and him slamming against the door. Each slam I can hear the door get weaker and weaker. He slams into it again and roars loudly once again. I sigh quietly and watch him; he slams into the door harder. I walk over to him and put my hand on his shoulder and moves him away from the door. Stepping back from the door, I run full force at it and slam into it hard with my shoulder and leave a large dent without any pain towards me what so ever. I back up again and rotate my shoulder. The Creeper stares at me, wide eyed and I resist smirking. "You can continue." I say and head back to the wooded area.

"What are you..." I hear him say after me.

I turn and look at him, "none of your concern." And look away.

The crash of the door slamming to the ground makes me look back at him and the door. The door is now on the ground and the Creeper is breathing hard.

"Let's go." I run over to him and grab his wrist and pull him out of the dome and through the building. My senses tell me what hallways leads where and what is a dead end.

"We better hurry. The humans should be coming very soon." He says and begins walking quicker.

"I can only navigate so quickly..." I mumble in response and look around and walk quicker. The sound of people running roars down the hallway, My eyes scan the surrounding hallways and I find a janitor's closet. I yank the door open and pull the Creeper and myself inside and shut the door. The closet is packed with supplies and there is barely enough room for me and Creeper, so my body is pressed against his. I try to ignore the warm feeling spreading through my body from being against him and watch out the crack of the door. Groups of people run through the hall and towards the dome where we just came from. One stops and begins searching around the hallways and inside the rooms.

I move away from the door and look around the closet quickly and see one of the large grey trash cans. I yank the bag of trash out and tie it and throw it onto the pile with the others. "Hurry up and get in." I whisper to him and move back. He climbs in and I climb in after him and grab the trash can's lid from next to it and put it on the can. I hush my breathing down so I can listen for the man and lay my head on the Creeper's shoulder so we are more compacted inside the can. Suddenly I hear the flick of the light switch and the rummaging of the man searching through the closet. My heart quickens in fear of being found and I close my eyes tightly as he searches.


	7. Escape and Repair

After a few minutes the light switch flicks again and the door shut. I lift my head and breath in deeply, refilling my lungs. My arms move up and hit the lid off the can and climb out of the trash can. The Creeper climbs out after I do and I look through the crack in the door again and see that the halls are empty now. I open the door and venture through the hallways to find the exit. Suddenly I feel arms around me and I am picked up.

I flip out at the sudden pick up and look at the Creeper to see him spread his wings and fly away from the building. His wings flap faster as he picks up his pace. I move up slightly and look over his shoulder, down at the building to see the group of people rushing out of the building with guns, shooting at us. One bullet pierces right into my arm and I hiss in pain.

The Creeper looks down at me and shifts me in his arms so I am shielded by his body. A bullet hits him in the side and flies out the front of his body and he growls at the pain. Another bullet hits his right wing in the elbow and he howls in agony. We begin spiraling downward and I hold onto him tightly. He holds me against him and moves so his back slams into the ground and I am not hurt. His wounded wing gets torn off his back as we hit the ground.

"Oh man..." I get out of his arms and pull him over to some trees with a fallen one in the middle of them. A barrow is under the fallen tree. I go over to it and dig at it fast, making a wide tunnel for both of us, I move into it and make a large space for both of us to move in and lay in. After I finish I move out and drag Creeper into the tunnel. He moves over to a wall and sits against it. I go to the entrance and knock it down so the people don't know where we are. Then I pick up some dried roots and wood and rub them together, making a fire.

After I make the fire I go over to him and turn him so I can see his back and wound. I rip out some moist roots from the tree above the den and squeeze the water out over the wound, washing most of the dirt out of it. I see his body relax once the water hits his body and I smile. I drop the now dry roots in the fire and get some more. I set them on his shoulder so they don't get dirty from the ground and rip off some of my shirt and drip the water onto the cloth and rub his wound with the cloth. He hisses loudly when the cloth touches his wound.

"Sorry..." I apologize. I set the cloth down since it is now cleaned out and drip more water from roots onto the wound. A slight purr sounds from his throat and it makes me smile a bit. I lay down close to the fire and watch as he lays on his stomach. The small den is filling with carbon from the fire and our breath rather quickly so I decide to make more smaller tunnels. I sit up and move to the middle of the wall and dig through and make multiple tunnels for the oxygen to come in and the carbon and smoke to go out without making out location obvious. The tunnels are small and spread out and go up to the surface. I clean my hands off on my already dirty skirt and lay back down next to the fire and look at him.

"...Thank you..." He begins, "for all of this.."

I smile at him in response, "..no problem. Thank you for protecting me."

He smiles a little at my words. I close my eyes and start to fall asleep. I open them again and blink the sleep out of my eyes and begin feeling a sharp pain shoot up my arm. Moving my arm, I look at it and see the bullet wound. Wow, I have completely forgotten about that. The Creeper sits up and moves over to me. Taking my arm lightly, he picks the bullet out with his claws and I wince and groan at the pain. He then puts pressure on the wound. "I will fix this wound when I can fly." He says.

"Okay." I reply.

He gazes down at my shirt. He reaches down and lightly rips part of my shirt off and wraps it around my wound tightly, making the blood stop coming out. After he finishes, he takes his hands off my arm and I lay it back down. I turn my attention to his eyes and notice they are slightly glowing a beautiful shade blue. He then crosses his arms across his chest and winces then puts them back down, he must have hurt himself by moving his arm while it was healing. We then both lay back down and drift into deep sleep.


	8. A New Home

I wake up to the cold darkness engulfing me. A yawn escapes my mouth and I stretch my arms. The fire is out from last night so the only light is from the holes I made to let the carbon dioxide out. My eyes adjust and allows for me to see in the lack of light. I peer over at the creature beside me, who's already awake, and smile. His eyes flick away from mine and onto the remaining grey ashes and blackened wood. I sit up, "how's your back?"

"Its fine..." He replies.

I move over to the entrance and dig out a small hole to look out of. "I don't see anyone. It's probably safe."

His voice echos out behind me, "don't be so sure about that..."

"As much as I love being in such a small space with you," I begin, "I'd like to go outside."

I hear him chuckle in surprise, "you like being in small spaces with me?"

A smirk spreads across my face; I'll just let him think about that. I pull the dirt out from the entrance and climb out.

"Be careful of your arm..." His voice sounds worried. I peer down at my arm where I was shot.

I had completely forgotten about it. "Okay."

We move deeper into the woods, and out of sight from anyone who could harm us. "We should find somewhere to stay." I suggest, "hopefully the people won't find us."

He studies me for a moment and his nose slightly flares, obviously catching a scent. "Follow." He growls out. He begins walking in what I can only figure is the way if the scent. My eyes begin wandering over his back, across his muscles, shoulder blades and rest on the open wound of his lost wing. I stare at it for a little while then glide down his back and finally to his butt. My head tilts a little in interest. I smirk to myself as I watch it sway with his movements. It's not hard to be distracted by his body, since not one inch of his body is covered. I begin to wonder if all his species goes around in the nude.

My train of thought gets broken when I look up and see a mansion in front of us. I feel my eyes widen, "woah..."

"Something smells good in there..." He says.

I wonder how many servants and maids are in there. The thought makes me grin; I've always wanted a servant. "Don't kill any maids or servants."

He studies me, "if they get in my way I will."

"Fair enough." I walk to the front door and pull at the knobs to discover the door is locked.

"Wait here." The creature says and goes over to a wall if the building. I watch him climb up and slip into a window and out of sight.

/

After a while I grow tired of waiting and break into the building. The click of the creature's claws echo down the hall and I see him watching me from the stairs. I glance at him and venture around the maison. Sadly, I find no maids or servants. The flapping of his wings found from outside and get more quiet the further he travels away. I travel upstairs and find a room covered in zebra print and pink lace. My eyes widen, "oh my god it is amazing!" I run inside and plop down onto the soft bedding. Once again the sound of wings sound and fly to the mansion, then a knock on the my window. I get up and open the window and the creature climbs in.

He takes my arm and takes the cloth off the wound and licks it. My body jumps a little at the sudden feeling. "What was that for?" I ask him.

"I'm checking for any chemicals they could have coated on the bullet."

"Oh."

"Stay here." He leaves the room and later comes back with a first aid kit. He grasps my arm again and licks the wound and the bleeding stops. I watch as he takes out some cotton and gauze and tends to my wound with them.

"Thanks."

He nods and glances around my room, "nice room you found."

I smirk in response, "I know."

His eyes turn back to mine, "so, I guess you're staying in here then?"

A sense of amusement passes through me, "yea, why? Do you want me to sleep with you?"

He shrugs in response.

I give a little smile, "alright." He lays down as I get up and stifle through my drawers and pull out two bottles, red and pink nail polish. I plop back down next to him and shake up the bottles then open the red and begin painting.

The creature cringes and looks at me, "what is that? It smells horrible…"

"Nail polish." I say as I finish my first finger.

"Why are you putting color on your nails?" He asks.

"Because they look more pretty." I say and finish by putting pink polish over the tip of the nail.

"They don't look any prettier than they did before."

Amusement washes over me again, "aw, you think my nails are pretty?" I smirk at him.

He chuckles, "I guess so." I giggle.

He attempts to mimic my voice by giving his a slight girlish tone, "you think my nails are pretty?" His hand lifts showing long claws.

"Sexy" I reply and am awarded with a laugh.

Suddenly, the best idea in the world crosses my mind. I smirk at the though and pick up a bottle of black nail polish. "I think they'd look better with black polish."

Dread passes over his face, "…but my claws are already black…and no you're not painting them."

"Okay. Then pink." I pick up the bottle and smile sweetly, "then we can match."

"No. You're crazy..." He pulls his hands away from me and onto the other side of his body, his left side.

I laugh at him, "nuh uh." I lunge for one of his hands and pulls it over to me.

"No!" He yanks his hand away.

"Yes!" I try to grab at his hand again but he keeps it away and smirks.

I frown, "give me your hannddddddd."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No. Give up."

"I don't think so." I throw myself on top of him and pin him to the bed and grab for his arm. He easily pushes me off and gets off the bed and smirks at me, "you're so light and weak."

I frown, "I'm not weak."

"Then why haven't you painted my claws yet?" He questions.

"Because. Your being difficult." I giggle.

"Why don't you use your strength then? If you're so strong." He gives another sly smirk. I jump up and pounce on him, knocking him back to the bed and pin his arm against my body. His arm squirming around trying to get free while his laughter fills my ears. I open the pink bottle and paint one of his claws pink.

"Ah! Why would you do that!" He pulls me off him and gets up.

"Because I'm stronger than you." I grin.

"Yeah right." He wipes the polish off onto the blanket.

"Hey!"

He laughs in response. I go into the bathroom and retrieve a wet rag and vigorously scrub at the now stained blanket. A frown spreads across my face and I turn around to look at him and throw the rag at him. He catches it before it can hit him and grins.

"Jerk." I say and giggle. I've just realized how dirty and disgusting I feel and turn to go into the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and discard my clothes as I turn on the shower to let it warm up.

His talons click out of my room and the door shuts; I only figure he has gone up to his room. The water is now warm as I slide into the shower and wash the dirt off my body. I close my eyes and my mind begins to wander and makes me think about the creature. Remembering when I was following him to the mansion; the movement of his muscles and his proud, powerful posture. My mind begins to daydream what it would be like with him in the shower with me, the water flowing over his body, making his fluffy white hair grayish and straight. The warmth of his body as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me-. I open my quickly and shake my head to get rid of the thoughts.

My body is now clean as I get out of the shower and dry off. I cover my body with some pajamas I found, light blue short shorts with little pandas on them and a matching blue tank top. I'd prefer the animal to be a wolf though, but this is fine. A screech fills my ears and I notice it's from the creature. My eyes widen and I run out of the room and to the creature's.

I shove the door open and run in, "are you okay?" I ask, out of breath.

The creature looks at me, a new wing sprouted from his back and cloaked in blood, "yes." He replies.

"Good..." I breath.

He smirks, "my wing is back."

I turn my attention to his wing and smile. I walk over to his side and look at his wing closer. Finally I leave and come back with a wet rag and begin to clean the blood off his wing. He begins purring at me, so he obviously likes it. I spread the wing's fingers and clean the leather between them. I can feel the pulsing of his blood as his heat rises from the cleaning. He is trying to stifle a moan. The wing becomes clean and I reluctantly pull the rag away. My eyes glide over his chest and on the bumps of his skin. I move my hand up and place it on his chest and begin to rub, felling the tough hide under my soft skin. Why am I so attracted by this?

His voice distracts me from the feeling, "that's not a good idea..."

I gaze up at him, "what?"

"To rub my skin with yours..."

"Oh. I just wanted to feel it." I look back down at his chest.

"...My body will react," He says slowly and sits back down on the bed, "go ahead if you want to."

"Okay." I sit down next to him, "I'm good, I guess." Even though I'm not good. I glance over at his body again. He lays down on the bed and so do I.

"What are you?" I hear myself say before I really get the chance to think about it.

The creature looks over at me, "tell me what you are first."

I stare at him, "human."

"No you're not. A human could not dent that door like that without one injury. I was tackling it with all my strength and was barely denting it."

I sigh quietly and look up at the ceiling, debating on whether I should tell him or not.

"I'm a species called a Galileus…it's a species of gargoyle." I hear him say.

I finally turn my head and look over at him, "I'm a Wolcin. Werewolf specie."

He watches me indefinitely, "Werewolf? Those things are real?"

"You're looking at one."

He sits up, "show me."

"I don't want to."

"Alright then." With that he lays back down, his back to me. I take this opportunity to cuddle up against his back and plant a kiss on his cheek.

He purrs in response, "what was that for?"

I shrug, "for saving me from that building."

"We saved each other."

"Yeah I suppose."

I fall into a deep sleep a few minutes later, only to be disturbed by a strange wet feeling on my abdomen and heat blowing on it. The sensation goes away a minute later and my sleep continues.


End file.
